Kids in America
For the Just Dance Kids routine, see Kids in America (Just Dance Kids). (DLC) |artist= |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year= 1981 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=6 (JD3) |sol= 3 |nosm= 0 |pc= (JD) (JD3) |gc= (JD) (JD3) |lc= Bright Turquoise (Remake)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OI5BJNdZZQ (Remake) ( ) |pictos= 66 (JD) 59 (JD3) |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |dlc = February 15, 2012 (JD3) |nowc = KidsInA }} "Kids in America" by is featured on and (as a DLC). Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a schoolgirl. She has purple hair in two pigtails, a pink shirt, a purple and white striped tie, a purple vest, a purple checkered skirt, pink knee-length socks, and purple sneakers. Background The background is an empty city at night. There is a fence to the left of the coach, three shining lamp posts, and three magenta skyscrapers are seen far away. The floor of the city is blue and reflective. In the version, the city pinker and has some flashing lights behind the skyscrapers, along with fog. A ringing bell can be briefly heard at the beginning of the routine. Remake (Original) In the remake, the background has some 2D houses, some 2D arrows in American style, pedestrian crossings, and shadows of skyscrapers. There are some angulation changing effects, and the houses and arrows glow. Remake (Updated) The background was changed to be in the daytime. Gold Moves In , there are 6 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw both of your arms outward. Kidsina gm 1.png|All Gold Moves KidsinAmericaGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Shout-Out Lines There are 3 Shout-Out Lines in this routine, all of which are the same: All Shout-Out Lines: “We’re the kids in America” Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' *''Jailhouse Rock'' *''Rock Lobster'' Trivia *The "woah" and "la la" lines are not written down in the lyrics. *The lyrics contain a minor capitalization error: the "Y" in "New York" (in the line "New york to East California") is not uppercase. *The square has the coach s bracelet on her left arm. This was fixed in the square. *The first three counted moves (four on Xbox 360) are not counted as moves in the original . *In and the remake, one of the pictograms has incorrect shading, which is mostly placed at the bottom, and part of the left hand is cropped out. *Some elements from Uptown Funk are recycled in the remake. *In the Beta remake, the audio and video are out of sync with the pictograms and the lyrics.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8smazvoHaXw *As of an unknown date, the remake found in the files has been updated to a newer onehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OI5BJNdZZQ. There are several differences between the two versions: **The coach appears to be darker and with a thicker outline. **The color palette in the updated remake is much brighter. **The older one starts with some cheering sounds, while the newer one starts with a ringing school bell. **In the older one, the coach s silhouette fades in before the opening circular effect; in the newer one, instead, the circle opens and zooms in towards the coach, who already has all her colors. **There are many more animations and zoom effects in the updated version. *In the version, one of the moves in the chorus has a pictogram error: The pictogram instructs the player to leave the left arm pointing down, but the coach actually performs said move with her hand on her hip. **Additionally, one of the moves right before the chorus actually lacks a pictogram. *In the Xbox 360 manual on how to download songs in , this song appears as a placeholder DLC along with A-Punk,'' Alright, ''Katti Kalandal, and Move Your Feet. *The coach appears twice in a row on Rock Lobster’s Mashup. Gallery Game Files Tex1 256x256 6cdf7bd00f6ce056 14.png|'' '' kidsina.jpg|''Kids in America'' ( ) Kidsina jd1 pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( ) kidsina jd3 pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( ) In-Game Screenshots Kidsina_jd1_menu.png|'' '' on the menu kidsina jd routinemenu.png| routine selection screen kidsina jd3 menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) kidsina jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Kidsina jd3 coachmenu xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Beta Elements Kidsina beta remake.png|Beta remake screenshot Others Kidsina picto error.png|Pictogram error Videos Official Music Video Kim Wilde - Kids in America (1981) Kids In America (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Kids in America - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Kids in America - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Kids in America - Just Dance Just Dance 3 - Kim Wilde - Kids In America Just Dance 3 Kids In America Extractions Kids in America - Just Dance (Extraction) Kids in America - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Kids in America - Just Dance Now (No GUI)|Beta remake References Site Navigation pt-br: es:Kids in America ru:Kids in America de:Kids in America pl:Kids in America Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Julia Spiesser